wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
API GetAchievementCriteriaInfo
Returns information about the given Achievement's specified criteria. criteriaString, criteriaType, completed, quantity, reqQuantity, charName, flags, assetID, quantityString, criteriaID = GetAchievementCriteriaInfo(criteriaID or achievementID, criteriaNum); Arguments (achievementID, criteriaNum) :;achievementID : Number - The ID of the Achievement :;criteriaNum : Number - The number for the specific criteria. Between 1 and GetAchievementNumCriteria(achievementID) (criteriaID) :;criteriaID : Number - The ID of the criteria. ''Warning: If you use criteriaID as an argument, do not include a number as the second argument or the client will crash. Returns :criteriaString, criteriaType, completed, quantity, reqQuantity, charName, flags, assetID, quantityString, criteriaID :;criteriaString : String - The name of the criteria :;criteriaType : Integer - The type of criteria. Values currently unknown. :;completed : Boolean - If the criteria is completed or not. :;quantity : Integer - The current quantity for the criteria. Usually 0 or 1. :;reqQuantity : Integer - The required quantity for the criteria. Used mostly in achievements with progress bars. Usually 0. :;charName : String - The name of the Player. :;flags : Integer - Some flags. Currently unknown purpose. :;assetID : Integer - Critera data whose meaning depends on the type. :;quantityString : String - The string used to display the current quantity. Usually the string form of the quantity return. :;criteriaID : Integer - Unique criteria identifier. Notes Here's a list of criteria types I've figured out. If someone wants to clean this list up a bit, they're welcome to. -- 0 is a monster kill, asset is the monster ID -- 1 is winning PvP objectives in a thorough manner (holding all bases, controlling all flags) -- 7 is weapon skill, asset is probably a skill ID of some sort -- 8 is another achievement, asset is achievement ID -- 9 is completing quests globally -- 10 is completing a daily quest every day -- 11 is completing quests in specific areas -- 14 is completing daily quests -- 27 is a quest, asset is quest ID -- 28 is getting a spell cast on you, asset is a spell ID -- 29 is casting a spell (often crafting), asset is a spell ID -- 30 is PvP objectives (flags, assaulting, defending) -- 31 is PvP kills in battleground PvP locations -- 32 is winning ranked arena matches in specific locations (asset is probably a location ID) -- 34 is the Squashling (owning a specific pet?), asset is the spell ID -- 35 is PvP kills while under the influence of something -- 36 is acquiring items (soulbound), asset is an item ID -- 37 is winning arenas -- 41 is eating or drinking a specific item, asset is item ID -- 42 is fishing things up, asset is item ID -- 43 is exploration, asset is a location ID? -- 45 is purchasing 7 bank slots -- 46 is exalted rep, asset is presumably some kind of faction ID -- 47 is 5 reputations to exalted -- 49 is equipping items, asset is a slot ID (quality is presumably encoded into flags) -- 52 is killing specific classes of player -- 53 is kill-a-given-race, asset is race ID? -- 54 is using emotes on targets, asset ID is likely the emote ID -- 56 is being a wrecking ball in Alterac Valley -- 62 is getting gold from quest rewards -- 67 is looting gold -- 68 is reading books -- 70 is killing players in world PvP locations -- 72 is fishing things from schools or wreckage -- 73 is killing Mal'Ganis on Heroic. Why? Who can say. -- 75 is obtaining mounts -- 109 is fishing, either in general or in specific locations -- 110 is casting spells on specific targets, asset ID is the spell ID -- 112 is learning cooking recipes -- 113 is honorable kills